


A Novel of Unfinished Stories

by IamSquidzy7



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSquidzy7/pseuds/IamSquidzy7
Summary: This Book is basically scenes from a hundred of my unfinished story ideas.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are mainly from my Exo fanfics

Im not sure what this part is for. This is my first story ever on this website .__.

Update: ok now I know what this is for. My Stories start in the next chapter :)


	2. 1- Baekhyun/Kris scene- No Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smutty things & drama

Baekhyun hissed, clutching the edge of the mattress. His body rocked vigorously, taking in every inch of his partner. "K-Kris," he croaked, tapping out.

Kris grunted in response, sending another unexpected blow to the smaller's prostate. Baekhyun hollered into the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut. He turned his head to the side, pressing his cheek against the mattress with a web of drool connecting from his lips to the linen. He bit down on his lip, concealing his moans as he suffered through another wave of pain and pleasure.

Finally reaching his peak, Kris pulled out and released himself onto Baekhyun's ass and thighs. "Thanks," he heaved, leaning down and rewarding the trooper with a couple of hickies on his neck.

As the giant had gotten up to retrieve a fresh pair of underwear, Baekhyun remained sprawled out across the bed. On the verge of falling back to sleep, a suffocating aroma invaded his nostrils.

"Kris...we talked about this."

Keeping his back turned, Kris slid the blunt between his lips and took several puffs. Baekhyun gave him a moment to respond, which he didn't.

"Kris, I'm serious. Get rid of it!"

"Baek."

"What?"

"Shut up for once, will you?"

Baekhyun carefully sat up and dangled his legs over the edge of the bed. "You promised me you wouldn't smoke anymore. It's against school's policy."

Kris took a deep breath and tilted his head towards the ceiling."If you're just gonna continue bitching over every little thing I do, then I suggest you pack your shit up and leave."

Baekhyun's lips parted. "You're joking, right?"

"Does it look like I am?"

Baekhyun stayed quiet. The two of them have argued many times before, but not to the point of threatening to kick each other out.

"Kris—"

"Save it. I want you out by tonight," Kris stated.

The act of getting kicked out had never crossed Baekhyun's mind. He was the best roommate anyone could ever have. He always kept his side of the room clean, he wasn't noisy, and he never invited anyone over without notice. Kris, on the other hand, has done those things on more than one occupation. If anyone should get kicked out, it should be him.

However, Kris would never agree to leave the dorm without a fight. He could easily break the kid in half. The only other option was to obey.

"Can you at least give me a reason why I should?" Baekhyun asked, watching Kris get ready for his morning class.

Kris moved the blunt to the corner of his mouth as he buckled up his pants. "You complain too much, nothing I do is ever right, and you act as if second hand smoking will kill you."

"No, but it can cause heart disease and lung cancer."

Kris rolled his eyes.

"It's against school's policy."

"I don't give a fuck."

Turning his attention to Kris' phone, Baekhyun grimaced at the familiar ringtone—a ringtone that should've been used for his contact. While Kris took the call, Baekhyun got up from the bed and prepared an outfit for the day.

The conversation between him and his girlfriend, was sickening. Kris never spoke to him the way he does with Yuri. What was so special about her? What's the point of being with a female and risking the chances of getting her pregnant? Being with a guy is much less problematic.

"Did you open your gift?...I want you to wear it for our date tonight..."

Not even two minutes into the conversation, Baekhyun couldn't take it anymore. If he had to go, she had to go too.

"YURI, KRIS IS CHEATING ON YOU WITH M—"

Kris nearly dislocated Baekhyun's windpipe as he turned and clutched around the smaller's throat. Gasping for air, Baekhyun tried prying Kris' fingers from around his neck.

_"Baby, what was that?"_

"It's nothing. I'll call you back in a bit."

After hanging up, Kris released his grip, causing Baekhyun to stumbled back, inhaling sharply.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You thought that shit was funny?"

"She needs to know the truth," Baekhyun rasped, soothing his throat with his hand. The only time Kris has ever groped him like that was during sex. But less intense. "If you're not going to tell her, then I will."

Kris squinted. "You'll fuck everything up if you do."

Baekhyun shrugged. "What's there to lose?"

"My tuition. And if I ever find out that you said one word to her about us, I swear I'll break every fucking bone in your body." All that could be heard was the pounding of Baekhyun's heart. "As long as you keep your pretty little mouth shut, there's nothing for you to worry about."

Baekhyun scowled. "You're an asshole." 

"And you're a slut," Kris smirked, stepping aside to put out his blunt.

Baekhyun balled up his fist. "Shut the fuck up! I've never slept with anyone except you, dumbass! You know what, delete my number and don't ever talk to me after today."

Without another word, Baekhyun swiftly changed into some clean underwear and threw his dirty clothes in the hamper. He then took out his suitcase from the closet and began transferring his clothes off the rack and into the suitcase. Unaware of Kris' movements, he yelped as Kris shoved him onto the bed. "Stop! My ass still hurts!" Baekhyun winced at the lingering pain from the rough penetrations. He fought back as Kris hovered over him, catching a hold of his wrists, and pinning them above his head.

"I'm not stopping you from leaving, but I expect you to be back here tomorrow night, butt ass naked."

"No! Fucking get off me—" Baekhyun gasped as Kris' hand slid up his boxers and grabbed onto him. He cussed at the amused smirk on Kris' face. The poor boy still had yet to be pleasured. "S-stop!" Baekhyun groaned, jerking his head back as the monstrous hand tightened around him more.

"You're gonna miss this feeling if you leave me," Kris said, stroking slowly as he grazed his lips against the boy's reddened ear. "What's it gonna be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Please let me know your thoughts in the comment section :3


	3. Switch- Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was supposed to be about Kai having dissociative identity disorder & Kyungsoo tries to figure out what happened to him. 
> 
> Genre: Psychological thriller

He had been running non-stop with no sense of direction. All he wanted to do was get away, far, far away from where he previously was. He later then stumbled across a sidewalk in the late hours of Seoul.

The young man had nothing with him. No money, no cell phone, not even an umbrella. Drenched from head to toe, the boy stumbled forward, heaving with his hand clutched to his side. With only a thin layer of clothing on, he was well on his way to hyperthermia.

Determined to keep going, not too far ahead of him, was a young man heading in the opposite direction. With an umbrella in one hand and his phone in the other, he scrolled along his playlist, indecisive on what to play next.

The word Smol is what his friends would describe him as. Smol, with dork glasses and large eyes, birthed with the name Kyungsoo. Many would mistake him for a high school student, but those years were long gone. Twenty-five and working as a bartender wasn't what he planned to be at all; he was stuck with it. At least for the time being.

Too distracted by his screen, a harsh shove against the shoulder caused him to loose the grip on his phone which landed face down onto the wet concrete. Groaning and cussing underneath his breath, he retrieved his phone and spun around to glare at the guy. "Drunk," he grimaced, eyeing the man's intoxicated walk.

He then wiped his phone against his coat and checked for any cracks or dents; he wasn't too worried since his phone was protected with a case. Startled by an obnoxious honk, the male snapped his head up just in time to see the drunk man get hit by a car.

Now labeled as a witness, Kyungsoo snatched the earbuds from his ears, stuffing his phone into his jacket pocket as he hurried over to the frantic taxi driver and the drunk's immobile body.

The driver only spat out apology after apology, doing absolutely nothing to check if the man was okay. Dropping to his knees, Kyungsoo laid the umbrella over the drunk's head and the first thing he checked was a pulse. "He's still breathing," the younger murmured, repeating it louder for the other to hear.

The driver clapped in joy, but mainly for the wrong reasons. Curious, Kyungsoo gently turned the drunk's face towards the sky and combed his wet hair aside. _Jongin_ , he recognized. Is it really him, after all these years? His mind wandered as his thumb lightly caressed over a healing cut underneath his dark circled eyes. What has his drunk ass gotten himself into?

"Help me get him in the car, will you?" Kyungsoo told the driver, standing to his feet.

"No can do. I'm off duty. Find another taxi."

"You just hit my friend with your car, dumbass."

"Yah! He's still breathing isn't he?" The driver glared back. Without another word, he made his way back to his car.

Balling his fists, Kyungsoo followed right behind and slammed the door shut. He clutched onto the guy's collar and pinned him against the car. The raindrops accumulated around Kyungsoo's lenses, making it hard for him to see the stunned look on the guy's face.

Despite being smol, he sure had a way of intimidating others.

"Just help me take him to the hospital," he pleaded.

"N-no, that's too far. I'm not driving all the way there."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and groaned. He then glanced over at his unconscious friend.

"Then take us home."

* * * 

It didn't take long to reach his apartment. The car had stopped, but Kyungsoo was too busy staring off into the backseat where Jongin laid sprawled out, arm dangling over the seat as his lifeless fingertips grazed the dull carpet.

"We're here."

Glancing from the driver to the window, he mumbled a dry Thanks and got out. Once Kyungsoo had a careful grip around Jongin, he grabbed the top of the door and was about to close it.

"Yah! You need to pay!"

_Pay?_ Kyungsoo scoffed and slammed the door. There was no way in hell he was gonna give that inconsiderate bastard his money. After nearly killing his friend and not helping at all, he didn't deserve a dime. And on top of that, what's the point of paying if he only lived a mile away?

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer!"

Failing to get a reaction, Kyungsoo continued towards his home. It wasn't hard to carry Jongin in his arms since his body felt lighter than the last time he's seen him, which wasn't too much of a difference.

Once inside, he gently placed Jongin onto the bed. He grimaced, just now realizing what he had done. Jongin's cologne of rain and filth was transferring onto his clean sheets. What's done is done. Shrugging it off, he thought back to what he had learned in health class.

Procedure number 1, remove wet clothing.

Visiting the kitchen, he grabbed a pair of scissors from the drawer. Kyungsoo was curious to know how his friend ended up in this predicament. His career must've flopped before it even started. He laughed at the thought, although whatever had happened to him probably wasn't a laughing matter.

While his mind wondered off, Kyungsoo grabbed the bottom of Jongin's shirt and began to cut it up the middle. One arm at a time, he took them out of the sleeves. To get rid of the shirt, he rolled Jongin onto his stomach to retrieve the rest of it.

As he did so, his eyes caught sight of something disturbing on his back. It looked as if someone had took a hot iron and branded his skin—like they do with cattle.

Zero-88.

He stared at it for a while before taking two fingers and pressing them gently onto the scars. After repeating the process a couple more times, it concluded that the numbers had been marked on him for a while.

Continuing his task, Jongin's pants and shoes were removed, leaving him only in his boxers. Next, he wrapped the sheets around his chilled body, leaving his face exposed. He then sat a glass of warm temperature water on the nightstand and called it a night.

Finally able to tend to himself, Kyungsoo grabbed a few clothes from his closet and a towel from the bathroom cabinet. As he waited for the shower to get hot, he sent a quick text to his closest friends.

_I found Jongin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please do not steal this story! I might rewrite it in the future. Thank you.


End file.
